Nightclub Shuffle
by Mshushu22
Summary: Dance AU: The quiet, shy, perfectionist model of Paris, Adrien Agreste, normally stays to himself. Offering a smile here and there, but never one to boast. Change day to night though, and he becomes Chat Noir: twelfth-time reigning break dancing champion of the Francoise Dupont Nightclub. Then, all that changes when a certain ladybug drops in.
1. Chapter 1

**Bring It On  
**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir  
Underlined words = song lyrics  
**  
Brilliant lights flashed before my eyes, the music loud and blaring a beat that I nodded my head to. Normally, I stayed to myself. The quiet, shy, perfectionist model of Paris, Adrien Agreste, but tonight, I get to be free. Tonight, I get to be Chat Noir: twelfth-time reigning break dancer champion of the Françoise Dupont Nightclub.

I stood leaning under the DJ set, arms folded across my chest as I watched all the dancers in the club. All attempting to find the beat, but it never seem to clicked, leaving with only a few who could go against me. The rest merely bounced to the music, enjoying themselves either way. Normally I wouldn't mind, but tonight, I was itching for competition and with no suitable challenges, it would be a long night ahead. I tried staying up beat for Nino, being best friends and with him DJing for the club, I felt obligated to show that everyone was having a good time- including myself- with his music but I couldn't seem to hide it from him. It seemed obvious I was trying not to looked bored, although I thought I kept a good façade. Nino instantly was by my side when his break started, letting the music to play itself as he came to stand beside me,

"You could at least play a smirk as if you're having the time of your life, dude. What's with you tonight? You're killing the mood."

"It's nothing. Just wanting better competition. Hey, you mention Lady Wifi was bringing a girlfriend of hers right? Have you met her? She any good?"

Lady Wifi, or Alya as the boys found out her real name, was Nino's girlfriend. They had hit it off (after a rocky start) and haven't taken eyes off each other since. I was stuck as third wheel most of the time. It was irritating but I was glad Nino found someone he liked. It also gave way for more opportunities to use my puns. Now, if only my own lady were to battle her way towards me.

"No, sorry dude, but haven't met this mystery friend of Lady Wifi's yet. She did say that her friend would bring the house down. Maybe you'll find your competition tonight after all."

Movement within the crowd caught my attention, both Nino and I peered towards the entrance of the club as the crowd departed for the newcomer. My breath held still and sucked into a small gasped once I saw her.

Dark hair was pulled back into two, short pigtails while red ribbon matched the girl's ladybug outfit. A red with black spots tank top was paired with black sweat pants and finished with red sneakers. The girl's eyes where covered with red paint- a covering mask like my own black one- but were a striking, bell-blue that held a sparkle of confidence. Her body was curved with muscles, indicating a break dancer. She was ready to impress and just her entrance captured my attention. Lady Wifi was walking beside her, grinning widely as she came up to Nino and me.

Keep your cool- you're Chat Noir remember.

I gave a cheeky grin as I tried to mask my stupor; the girl stopping right in front of me with her arms crossed and leaning against her hip. Nino and Lady Wifi fisted bumped before he swiped a quick cheek kiss.

"Hey Babe, made it just in time. Any special requests from my favorite girl?"

"Just make it good, my friend Ladybug here is ready to bring it."

I quickly intercepted, raising an eyebrow with a playful smirk,

"Ladybug is it? Chat Noir's the name and may I say, you look purrfect tonight M'lady."

Ladybug chuckled, rolling her eyes at the cat pun but I counted her chuckle as approval nonetheless,

"Nice try kitty, but can you move as fast as you make puns."

"Pretty spot on if I say so myself. Why, am I bugging you out that you can't accept a challenge?"

"Is your meow worst than your bite cause you have a lot of chit chat, kitty and no moves."

"We'll see who'll be the one to get squashed. Care to join me for a dance off M'lady."

"Keep your claws in Chat."

I swiftly took Ladybug's hand in mine, wiggling my eyebrows as I gave a kiss on her hand. She quickly swiped it out of my gasp, pushing my head away as she stepped around herself for more room. I kept my nonchalant pose, smirking as soon the dance battle was about to start. I could feel the music sending adrenaline throughout my body, anticipation twitching out from my fingers. The crowd circled around us and Nino was once again behind the DJ set; I could trust him to pick the right songs.

A snap flicked through my fingers to the beat, my legs bending to get low. Nino scratched at the disc, shuffling the song to the chorus

 _Welcome to my house, baby take control now. We can't even slow down, we don't have to go out.  
_

I isolated my head from my shoulders, rolling them around before body rolling forward towards Ladybug. Taking two steps back, I sharpened my arm movements, punching through the air before stepping forward back through the space. I melt back to the ground, rocking back on my heels before twisting onto my stomach and hinging back up to standing. I tucked my chest in before popping it back out then shifted my feet from heel-to-toe in synced with the beat.  
Ladybug didn't back down, on the next chorus, she became energized. Slapping her hands onto her thighs, she suspending them into the air before slapping back down again. Stepping forward, she swiped her arm around her head towards me, whipping her head around in the process as she turned around herself. Bringing her fists together across her chest, Ladybug stepped back on one foot as she switched her arms vertically together. Cocking her left foot out, Ladybug pressed her left arm down and right arm up before standing wide with her hands behind her head.

 _Yeah you know what we is, Sometimes you gotta stay in, in.  
_

I wasn't gonna back down either. Leaning diagonally, I crossed my arms into a V in front of me before pushing back up and down with the doubled beat. Rotating one arm at a time, I brought both back to my head as I kicked each of my legs out. Then bent over myself as I bent one arm and laced the other through the box shape, pulling sharply back with each beat.

 _Come on, it's my house turn it up.  
_

Ladybug swiveled her leg around to her left before her head following to whip around. Throwing her arms back, she shuffled back to the right and then to the left. Another body roll to the front and then the song changed, causing Ladybug and myself to immediately change moves.

 _We at a pep rally, aw, aw, aw go 'head and dip in it.  
_

I bobbed my head to the music, hoping up and down, then bending backwards to kick my left leg up. I went up onto my hands, twisting my hip, switching my legs to lock my left foot behind my knee before coming back down. Rolling back onto my shoulder, I kicked my legs wide and around myself, spinning in a circle on my shoulder blades.

 _Uptown, downtown, everywhere we get down.  
_

She stepped and leaned back, throwing her opposite arm of the foot she was backing up on up in the air. Dropping down to a lunge, Ladybug flicked her bangs up to look at me, mischievousness in her eyes. I rocked back before jumping forward to my feet, right in front of her. Our breath mingling in the air as I leaned towards her; I couldn't stop gazing into her eyes.

Ladybug slid back up, raising her fists up to her face, a playful smirk widen along her lips. I hunched my shoulders and back over as I rose up at the same time as her.

Slow movements, the winding of a spring as she switched her fists and popped her left leg.

 _Are you ready? On your mark. Get ready. Let's go.  
_

All eyes were on her, myself frozen and my mouth slacked, as she exploded with the beat.

 _It goes left foot, it goes right foot.  
_

The words repeated and Ladybug became more twisted within herself, shifting her weight to switch her feet as she kept turning around. At one point, throwing her weight back before catching herself into a dubstep touch. A body hook to her right, then one to her left, and Ladybug was soon backing up before wrapping her arm around her head, body rolling in synced.

Tucking in her core to her side and pushing off, Ladybug flew; flipping into the air right over me. Sparks ignited, though I was slacked in shock, I was somehow connected; leaning back in synced with Ladybug as time slowed. Her legs were perfectly alined, one straight while the other bent behind, and she kept her arm beneath her, brushing my chest. Our faces were inches apart, a sly wink transpired before everything rushed forward. Suddenly, Ladybug landed in a combative stance of an arch chest with her arms folded, smirking with victory. Then the crowd cheered, even with the music still playing, Ladybug had won. She playfully tugged at my hoodie cat ear as she leaned forward,

"See you around, Kitty."

The music mixed to a different song, seeming Nino had her back instead of mine, as it was perfect for Ladybug's exit:  
If I was you, I wanna be me too, wanna be me too.

A shy glance back as she walked away, and Ladybug saluted a goodbye. Despite winning, her walking away meant I could keep my title. Lady Wifi followed behind Ladybug, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulders as she high-five those around her.  
I blinked several times, still couldn't believed what just happened. Even with Ladybug gone, it took minutes for my brain to register reality again. My slacked mouth soon gave way to a cocky smile as I blurted out my thoughts,

"Wow. Doesn't matter who's under that mask, but I love that girl."

"Dude. You just. got. served!" Nino yelled as he stepped away from the DJ towards me,

"What are you gonna do now?"

A sparkle flashed from my green eyes, excitement at an idea, and I turned with a playful cat grin on my face to Nino,

"I'm gonna find that girl, whoever she is, I'll find her."

 **Music credit:  
My House by Flo Rida  
Pep Rally by Missy Elliott  
Me Too by M-Train**

A/N: First fanfic in this fandom! Love this show and hope this is the start of many fanfics, also hope all the dance moves are described well enough for you to picture as you read. This may continue as a multiple chapter fic but depends on reader's responses. Please review, follow or favorite. Hope all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternate Egos**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

"Are you sure it was okay, Alya?" I squeaked in nervousness and excitement. We just got back to my house from the Françoise Dupont Nightclub and I was still exhilarated from the dance off against Chat Noir. I never thought of pursuing my dancing pleasures, just a simple way to stay fit and have fun, since my real passion was fashion design. So when Alya suggested heading to the notorious nightclub, I panicked in diffidence. Only she has seen me dance, both of us often creating our own styles together, for the past year. Never have I formally performed in front of people, but tonight, I felt so at ease; easily bantering with and beating Chat Noir. Alya quickly dashed my doubts,

"You. were. amazing. girl! Totally had Chat Noir with his tail between his legs- which isn't easy. Everyone loved you!"

"You mean loved Ladybug, they loved Ladybug not Marinette."

"Not this again. I told you before girl, whether disguised or not, people will like your dancing and they not only liked it but they loved it!"

I looked away, my cheeks glowing a ruddy complexion, as Alya shook me with a hug. I couldn't help but give a soft smile. It was galvanizing to beat Chat Noir, to dance with him. Somehow, even with our banter and competitiveness, we were in synced, dancing as if we've been partners before. Alya pulled me from my thoughts, myself not realizing I was smirking as she snapped her fingers in my face,

"Earth to Marinette. Not falling for a certain cat now, are you?"  
I laughed heartily at the thought, shaking my head in response,

"And have to deal with those ridiculous cat puns. Please, Alya, you know who I like."

I blushed as I stared longingly at Adrien's pictures posted around my room. No one could compare to him, his striking green eyes and beautiful blonde hair; not to forget his amazing smile either.

"You think maybe under the mask Chat Noir could be Adrien?"

Alya raised her eyebrow towards me, wiggling it as she smirked in curiosity.  
A mask of blackness flashed before my eyes, disguising Adrien as Chat Noir as they had similar eyes for a second. Just as it came, I dismissed the thought. No way was Adrien Agreste the famous break dancer, Chat Noir.

"Oh Alya, Adrien's too perfect and Chat Noir is too..."

" _Cat_ rrific."

I laughed again with Alya, throwing a pillow at her,

"Those puns though. I think he pulled more of those out than dance moves."

"Not as good as you though! We definitely need to go back."

My smiling teeth vanished from sight at the thought, panic and insecurity seeping through my stomach with knots.

"Uh I don't know Alya. Once is enough I think."

"Even if it means not finding out who Chat Noir is?"

"Definitely. Then he'll want to know who Ladybug is...I-I just can't."

Alya sighed in frustration,

"Fine but at least come with me from time to time. You know how I am with my jams. Plus Nino spends most nights DJing there and I don't want to have my nights alone anymore."

Alya turned to give me a pleading, puppy-dog face. I grit my teeth as I tried to look away; she knew exactly my weakness. The dreaded puppy-dog face, her eyes brimming towards her glasses. Every time I glanced back, she pouted harder, till finally I gave in,  
"Alright. Alright, I'll go with you-"

"Yes-!"

"But only once in a while. I still have fashion designs to work on for that opportunity for an internship and I can't focus if I'm staying up each night dancing."

"Aye aye, Captain. We can go this weekend then!"  
Alya squealed as she tackled me to my bed, squeezing me tight in a hug. I rolled my eyes but chuckled as I hugged her back before pushing her off me. She was squeezing too tight for me to breath. Alya's phone buzzed, initiating her time to leave before becoming grounded for missing curfew.  
"Gotta go Mari. Just remembered, you promised, this weekend."  
Alya left just as swiftly as her posting news on her dance blog; no doubt she had already taken a video of Ladybug and Chat Noir's dance off and posted it.  
I sighed and sank into my chair, staring at my reflection in my vanity mirror. The red paint was smeared off and my sneakers laid along the floor, but I could feel the confidence I still had being Ladybug. My collage of Adrien adorn around the frame of the mirror and once again, the black mask of Chat Noir seem to fixate around Adrien. I blinked several times, frowning in concentration.  
 _No. Adrien can't be Chat, can he?_  
I shook my head, dismissing the thought again. They were just so polar opposite; Adrien was way too kind, sweet, and perfect to be the flirtatious, competitive Chat Noir. I had a worrisome thought, wondering if people would accept that the clumsy, shy Marinette was actually the confident, sassy Ladybug. In which case, I was confident no one should know Ladybug's identity.

_

My alternate ego seemed the nonstop gossip at school the next day; everyone was talking about Ladybug's victory against Chat Noir. Several of my classmates were even speculating who Ladybug was under her mask. I kept to myself, trying not to show my twitching fingers at the thought of being discovered. Instead, I tried focusing in class or on my fashion designs during lunch. Sketching always calmed the butterflies in my stomach when I was on edge; the feel of the pencil smoothing along the paper, at my command to create and inspire. I was currently sketching a new fall design when I suddenly heard a quiet voice,

"Hey Marinette. Did you see the video Alya posted on her dancing blog? The one with Ladybug and Chat Noir?"  
I squeaked in surprise as I looked up to see Adrien smiling down at me. My heart raced as I tried to articulate my response. Of course it came out perfectly,

"Adrien! Saw I video yes- I mean, yes video I saw. Gah- oof."  
Suddenly, I was on the floor, my face in the dirt as Chloe barreled past me towards Adrien.  
"Adrikins!"  
I lifted my head up to see Chloe suffocating Adrien with kisses, himself dodging and trying to pull away without seeming too rude. I quietly scrambled my papers back together, heaving a huff of annoyance.

"Ah. Hi. Chloe. You know, Marinette was sitting there."  
I could feel my cheeks burning as Adrien acknowledge my presence, my mind squealing not to collapse on itself.  
 _He's noticing me.  
_ I soon realized Chloe's icy glare on me as she commented,  
"Whoops didn't see her. Anyway, Adrikins, Daddy says that with all the good news on the Françoise Dupont Nightclub, he's finally letting me go. In which case, we are totally going and being the hottest couple there. Maybe even get to dance with Chat Noir!"  
I felt my mouth go slack in disbelieve. One instant, Adrien was actually talking to me. The next, Chloe had snatched him away again. Who was she to make claims on Adrien when no one liked her bossy, snotty attitude. My hands gradually curled in frustration before I signed in dejection. I began to walk away, knowing Adrien couldn't possibly want to talk to me anymore after that embarrassment.

"Sorry Chloe, already have plans for a photo-shoot. If you excuse me, I believe I was talking with Marinette."

A warm hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. I turn to see Adrien shyly smiling at me, rubbing his free hand behind his head in awkwardness. He was perfect. I became frozen, staring with wide eyes.

"Sorry about that Marinette. Are you alright? Chloe can be a handful."  
Silence held, turning into an awkward silence as my mind couldn't think of what to say. A blank slate.

"Marinette?"

"I-I-I never danced before in my life."

I squeaked before mentally smacking myself. Adrien tilted his head in confusion.  
 _Or just announce yourself as Ladybug now, why don't you.  
_ I quickly tried to fix my mistake,  
"I mean- I overheard you and Chloe talk about that Dupont Françoise- uh- Françoise Dupont Nightclub. Cool place huh."  
I smiled too widely, I could feel my eye twitching while my stomach flipped within itself. Somehow, I was able to get almost a full, cohesive sentence in before stuttering again. I could see Chloe steaming from the corner of my vision as she watched Adrien talk to me. After a second of bewilderment, Adrien chuckled,

"Yeah. I heard it was a cool place, you been there before?"

"What? No, no. Me? Nope. Never been there before."

I awkwardly laughed, a little too hard, as I stuttered to keep my secret.

"But you see Alya's posts right? What you think of Chat Noir?"  
"Chat Noir? He's...a good dancer. Not as good as you I'm sure. I mean, you're perfect and he's uh..."  
I was rambling and I suddenly got quiet as I realized what I was saying, my hand moving my papers up to cover my mouth. I became flustered as Adrien stared questioningly at me. The bell rang with perfect timing and I swiftly said my goodbye,

"Ah. Class. Starting. Bye!"  
I rushed away, arriving to find Alya chatting with Nino in the classroom. I simply sunk into my seat next to her, hiding my face with my hands.  
Alya nudged me with her elbow,  
"What's the matter, girl? Weren't you just talking with Adrien?"

"Just leave me alone to die of embarrassment please, Alya."

"That bad?"

"You don't want to know the half of it."

I ducked behind my backpack as Adrien walked in, fist bumping Nino before smiling at Alya with a greeting wave. I was saved from further embarrassment as our teacher called for class to start. I could feel Chloe's glare on me the whole time.  
I was finally set free once the last bell echoed through the school and I bolted out the door. Alya ran behind me, sadly so did Chloe and Sabrina.

"Come back here Marinette! Don't think you can run away from me!"  
I sighed to myself as I turned to face the queen bee.

"I didn't do anything Chloe. What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to stay away from my Adrikins! No one wants you or your lame fashions around."

"I beg to differ. And I don't see Adrien minding Marinette being around him. Why not let him decide who he hangs out with."

It was times like these that I felt especially grateful towards Alya. She was always so forthright and determined to help those in need. Chloe turned her glare towards Alya, stomping her foot in outrage,  
"You think you're so cool with your dancer blog; I bet you can't even dance."

"Better than you; you never even been to the Nightclub before."

"Well after tonight I will be and I'll show you all who belongs with Adrien. Why would he want a pathetic, awkward klutz like you, Marinette? You probably have two left feet. Mark my words Marinette, keep away from him."

Chloe shot one final glare, Sabrina backing her up with a huff of breath, before both girls turned on their heels to leave. I stuck my tongue out at the two before rolling my eyes as Alya giggled,

"Looks like you have another dance challenge Mari."  
I blinked confusingly at Alya before gasping,

"What? Oh no Alya. Don't even try that, we were just there last night and you agreed that this weekend was okay."

"But Mari, you can't let Chloe win like that! At least show her that the dance floor isn't hers to claim and neither is Adrien. Besides, don't you want to get back at Chloe for once? She won't even know it's you."

I bit my lip at the thought, the pictures flashing before my vision in temptation. My body was irking to move again, to be set free and beat Chloe. People love Ladybug, so why not give more to them. For once, I could stand up against Chloe. I would only have to worry about Chat Noir and his cat puns, but that should be easy. I sighed in acceptance, knowing deep down it wasn't just Alya who wanted to go,

"Okay. I'll go with you tonight."

Alya squealed in excitement as she tackled me. I laughed as I hugged her back. I peered down the stairs to see Adrien and Nino glancing in our direction, Adrien smiling as he waved goodbye. I melted into Alya, my legs wobbling and for minutes, I doubt I could dance ever again.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for the positive results for this fanfic! A special thank you to Snowy-Maplette, MiraculousLadyBugFan995, GhibliNerd, and Mechanical-Rose-Sama for the first great reviews! Sorry this is updated later than what I intended, sometimes just get writer's block but hoping to keep a weekly update! Sometimes, its also just me trying to find good music and dance ideas. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this next chapter and please continue to review, favorite and follow! Love to hear suggestions! Till next time, hope all enjoyed!**

 **P.s. also wrote a Miraculous one-shot called I Need You to Stay if you enjoyed my writing.**


End file.
